Marriage and Divorce
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: What happens when someone marries someone like Blaineley? Contains an OC. Resurrected from Total Drama Yuri.


**Remember **_**Total Drama Yuri**_** back when I went by the name "Cottontop"? Well I have deleted **_**Total Drama Yuri**_**, fixed all the bugs and now I'm re-uploading the content as separate chapters.**

**I don't own the **_**Total Drama**_** series, but I do own Haddy, my OC. ENJOY!**

* * *

Marriage and Divorce

* * *

Blaineley was driving home from work on her Porsche. For a Canadian, it may seem weird driving on the "wrong side of the road". But since her marriage to her spouse, Haddy, a few months ago, Blaineley has gotten used to driving on the left. She was listening to her favourite song _Hot N Cold_ by Katy Perry and since it was the rare occasions when the sun was shining in Ireland, the roof was down. It was also a Friday, so Blaineley had the next two days to herself and Haddy and...

..._Whoever the wise guy is that owns that filthy truck parked in __**my**__ driveway_, though Blaineley.

Not taking any chances in the event of a robbery, which Blaineley has become weary of since she moved into the suburbs of Dublin, the blond cocked a handgun and climbed out of her Porsche. She scanned the front garden and dived towards the front door. She kicked the door open and dived inside when no one was looking. No beeping noise emerged from the alarm system.

_Strange_, thought Blaineley,_ looks like some swindler has cracked the code __**UNLESS**__.._.

Blaineley quickly shook off a bad thought and began to scan the entirety of the ground floor and the cellar; aiming her handgun before her for protection. Having found no one, the blond pseudonym sneaked up the stairs and stood tall and quiet by the closed door of the master bedroom. Blaineley knocked on the door in case Haddy was present (Haddy is the last person you'd want to disturb).

"Come in!" said Haddy's voice.

Blaineley entered the master bedroom to find her wife, Haddy, lying on their king-sized bed decorated with velvet duvets, pillows and a canopy. Haddy had a slight tan, purple hair, pink eyes and she had a body similar to Heather's, except she was as tall as Sierra. She had on her a black bra, black knickers and black military-style boots and gloves.

Blaineley did not appear to be bothered by the state Haddy was in but asked: "Sweetheart, why is there a truck on our driveway?" Blaineley resisted the urge to insert the word "dirty" before "truck" in case Haddy went off and spoiled herself that early summer's day like she did last week with some weapons at the cost of no Euro; not even a cent (Haddy is so terrifying, she gets what she wants free of charge).

"Oh, that's Izzy's," said Haddy, matter-of-factly, "she dropped by to fix the pool out back."

"Okay," smiled Blaineley, breathing a sigh of relief as she started to walk out of the room when she stopped and said: "Hang on a minute! We have no outdoor pool! We're in Ireland! Who would in their right mind hire Izzy for **any** task? And what is Izzy doing over her in Ireland, by the way?"

All of a sudden, Blaineley heard heavy breathing. **Seductive** heavy breathing. Blaineley marched up to the bed and frantically pulled the duvet back to reveal...

"IZZY!" screamed Blaineley. She grabbed Izzy by the neck and threw her onto the floor. Izzy got up and pounced on Blaineley. "YOU WERE SHAGGING MY WIFE, YOU PSYCHO HOSE-BEAST, AND I SHOULD'VE KNOWN SINCE I SAW YOUR BLOODY TRUCK ON MY FLIPPIN' DRIVEWAY!" hollered Blaineley, trying to push the psycho hose-beast off her.

"Aw c'mon, Mildred," sniggered Izzy, holding the fame-hungry blond down, "Haddy and I were just having a bit of fun."

"THAT'S IT!" bellowed Blaineley, finally gaining the upper hand in the fight and pointing the gun towards Izzy's temple. "Any last words before you pay the price?"

"YOU LET GO OF HER, MILDRED, YOU FAKE BLOND SCHEMING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Blaineley turned her head to decipher the source of that sudden outburst, when a horrible sight met her eyes.

It was Haddy; golden pistol in hand.

"You..." Blaineley began, "you cheated on me! And you...and you called me Mildred! WHY?!"

"Because I can, bitch, **that's** why!" snarled Haddy. She pulled the trigger, sending the bullet straight through Blaineley's left foot.

Blaineley collapsed to the floor, wincing in pain. Haddy and Izzy took the opportunity to make a run for it out the door. _Woman up, Blaineley_, thought Blaineley, not wanting to let her traitor of a wife get away with it, _woman up_. Somehow, she managed to force herself up and staggered to the window to scream for help.

She was too late!

Blaineley watched in utter horror as her soon-to-be-ex-wife abandoned her along with the psycho-hose-beast in her favourite Porsche. Blaineley roared like a female Tarzan and stomped her foot in anger, which only served to worsen the pain. Blaineley collapsed onto her knees. She plot her revenge against Haddy and _her_ mistress, hoping that what Haddy and Izzy did would be the very last time someone had wronged her.

She was wrong. It was the second last.

All of a sudden, there was the sound of a door being kicked off its hinges and slamming against the floor, followed by pounded footsteps from the entrance, up the stairs and all the way to the door of the master bedroom, courtesy of Eva.

Eva stood tall in the doorway, breathing heavily, glaring with fiery eyes and pounding her fists. "Give … me ... back ... MY TRUCK!" roared Eva, scaring the living hell out of Blaineley.

"Oh crap!" gasped Blaineley; her eyes wide as dinner plates.

* * *

**You may have noticed a few changes to this story, especially the title. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and expect more one-shots from Total Drama Yuri being posted back on the site. If not, they will end up on Deviant Art.**


End file.
